rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck-It Ralph/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Ralph. Big Four Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Both have problems with finding their place in society and proving themselves to their naysayers. This would make it easy for them to become friends with each other. Jack Frost Ralph and Jack would likely have been able to easily relate to one another due to their mutual feelings of lonliness. Merida DunBroch Much like Hiccup, Merida would likely relate to Ralph's frustrations with his place in life and would try and help him achieve his goal of being treated with respect. Rapunzel Corona Much like Jack, Rapunzel would understand Ralph's frustrations with being lonely and would sympathize with his situation. During the climax of ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'', the Netizen version of Rapunzel is the first to notice Wreck-It Ralph plummeting from the sky, exclaims that the big strong man is in need of rescuing, and supplies her magical hair in helping to secure and rescue Ralph. Afterwards, Rapunzel introduces herself to Ralph alongside the other princesses, befriending him on Vanellope's behalf. Enemies Pitch Black Mother Gothel Red Death Mor'du Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa Elsa and Ralph have a lot in common; both characters were outcasted and feared by their respective communities for their powers/roles and treated like monsters when they were in fact kind-hearted people. As a result, both characters resented themselves for who they were and made an effort to try and change themselves, but in the end, grew to love themselves for who they were, through the help of a friend or sibling (Anna and Vanellope, respectively). While the characters have different personalities, most fans believe that they would have an overall positive dynamic. Despite Ralph's temper, he would probably be kind and friendly to Elsa, especially considering their shared experiences. Elsa, in turn, would not be judgmental of Ralph after getting to know him, and her calm and collected nature would probably help Ralph learn to control his temper. Ralph, being more confident than Elsa, would help her learn not to be affected by others' harsh judgment. Most fans believe that they would make good friends, and they are sometimes paired up in a ship called Icebreaker. Princess Anna The relationship between the two would often differ. As opposed to her sister, Anna would be far less nervous with meeting the gentle giant than her sister, even going so far as to blurt out a comment on his freakishly giant hands in spontaneous surprise. Should he develop some sort of relationship with her sister, she would go to great lengths to make it work to the point of transparency. Hiro Hamada As a technical genius (and a kid for that matter) Hiro would naturally hold a particular liking to video games, and would become acquainted with Fix-It Felix, Jr. at some point in the past. In other circumstances, their relationship would be a neutral one, some of Hiro's snark irritating the giant and getting the two into serious trouble, and Ralph becoming protective over Vanellope around Hiro like an older brother would. Honey Lemon Honey and Ralph are very different, but they can relate to being alone. When Tadashi died in the explosion, some people assume that Honey missed him the most and felt alone much like Ralph when he is considered the villain. Most fans believe that they would be very good friends or pairing called Wrecksplosion. Baymax Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Mary Katherine Nod Moana Waialiki Ralph would remind Moana of Maui, as she would remind him of Vanellope. They also have people that see them for their titles, "Bad Guy" and "Future Chief", while they want to be something else that involves a life that they long to have. The two would bond over their dreams of a better life with a different title and how they later learned to live with it; by still being their selves and with people that accept and understand them. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, the netizen version of Moana, after she and the other netizen Disney Princesses notice Ralph falling, makes the first move of the joint effort that saved him. By calling upon her friend the Ocean from a pound-like fountain. Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake Yokai Other Allies Fix-It Felix, Jr. The relationship between Ralph and Felix is rather complex at first. Despite the fact that they are the good guy and bad guy, respectively, in the same game, Felix is hardly ever hostile toward Ralph, especially in comparison to the other Nicelanders. It is unknown if Felix is polite to Ralph because he likes him or if he is simply doing so out of his courteous nature. Regardless, it is obvious that he does not truly understand Ralph or his situation, as he is confused by Ralph's outbursts and is generally awkward when talking to him, even when his polite nature burdens him to invite Ralph to their 30th anniversary party for a slice of cake. Ralph, in turn, seems rather neutral to Felix, as he is also not very hostile to him aside from some passive-aggressive sarcasm. Ralph's anger seems more directed at the Nicelanders who hate him, and even when a fight breaks out, Felix is more concerned with calming everyone down than he is with getting Ralph out. When Ralph goes Turbo, Felix immediately sets out to find him, knowing that his game cannot function without the bad guy. As he puts it, it is his job to "fix what Ralph wrecks," and so he considers it his responsibility to bringing Ralph back to his place. While on his search, Felix contemplates Ralph's motives to going Turbo, but it is clear that he still does not fully grasp Ralph's situation or its injustice. Later, Felix is trapped in King Candy's Fungeon, and Ralph is the one to break him free. The two seem quite happy to see one another in this mess, and Felix even gives Ralph a hug out of pure joy. It is at this moment that Felix understands Ralph's troubles--if he, a good guy, can get unfairly locked in a Fungeon, then it is reasonable that Ralph may also be a good person, despite all the bad things that have happened to him. Ralph and Felix apologize to one another, and the two finally start to form a friendship as Felix agrees to help Vanellope win the race and fix the arcade. After this scene, Felix begins to continually refer to Ralph as "brother," indicating that a family-like bond has formed between them. Many fans like to continue Ralph's friendship with Felix after the events of the film. In many RotBTD fanfictions, Ralph and Felix are portrayed as best friends, and often as actual brothers. In other cases, they may be paired up romantically, though most fans prefer their relationship to be platonic. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope and Ralph get off to a rocky start when they first meet in the film, especially when Vanellope bugs him with her constant chatter and steals his medal to use as a gold coin in order to compete in the Sugar Rush Random Roster race. But despite this, Ralph still feels sorry for her when he sees her getting bullied by the other racers; he drives the bullies away and even helps Vanellope break into the cart bakery and create her own cart, on the grounds that she will win his medal back in return. However, the two of them are caught by King Candy and Vanellope guides Ralph into her hiding spot to escape. In there, Ralph learns that Vanellope is much like himself; she is outcasted for being a glitch, and he is outcasted for having the role of a villain. Feeling a kinship to the little girl, Ralph volunteers to teach her how to drive her new cart so that she may win the race. In return, Vanellope gratefully gives Ralph a hand-made candy medal with the words "You're My Hero" written on it. King Candy, wanting to stop Vanellope from racing, soon convinces Ralph that Vanellope's racing would be dangerous for her, possibly leading to her death. Ralph is much more concerned with Vanellope's safety than with the medal at this point, so he wrecks the cart that he and Vanellope had made, believing that it was for the girl's own good. Later, however, Ralph realizes that King Candy was lying, and he breaks Vanellope out of the Fungeon and gets Felix to fix the cart. After that, Vanellope races against King Candy and wins, regaining her rightful place as the Princess/President of Sugar Rush. She and Ralph are now the best of friends and it is assumed that they see each other often after the events of the film. Within the fandom the two are always associated with one another, with Vanellope being portrayed as Ralph's best friend and sometimes as a relative. Beyond friendship, the two also have a romantic pairing called Jawbreaker, which usually involves an aged-up version of Vanellope. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Q-Bert Shank Both Ralph and Shank have a lot in common, they are the main villains of their games, that are truly nice, kind people outside of gameplay and are both close and have formed a sibling-like relationship with Vanellope. Yesss When Ralph became a trendy internet star on her website, BuzzzTube, Yesss became Ralph's "agent", as well as his friend. Spamley Enemies King Candy Other The Nicelanders Category:Character Relationships Category:Pairings for Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph